


悉尼往事——相似形，远和近

by Katyusha_Maximova



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyusha_Maximova/pseuds/Katyusha_Maximova
Summary: Brett下班后在酒吧里跟Hyung聊天发生的事情。深柜羊，有点捞的狗，和一个爱你的朋友。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 20





	悉尼往事——相似形，远和近

**Author's Note:**

> BEB无差，有一点点HB。

Brett推开酒吧的门，Hyung坐在吧台边向他招手。

那是悉尼的深秋。他从乐团下班之后总会跟Hyung一起在悉尼歌剧院附近的小酒吧里喝一杯，然后再各自回去。

酒吧里不仅仅有他们这样在悉尼异乡的打工人，还有本地人，还有游客。

他落座在Hyung旁边。在悉尼歌剧院旁边寸土寸金的地方，酒吧很小，他们不得不靠得很近。

Hyung指给他写在小黑板上的今日的酒水单。他下班比Brett早，已经拿到了他的那杯，晃动杯子，冰块和分层的酒液在有点过时的球型灯下面闪光。

Brett随便点了一个什么他根本叫不上名字的东西。

喝酒在其次。那一点酒精根本起不到麻痹他敏锐神经的作用。

“怎么了？”Hyung问道，“你今天情绪不对。”

“没怎么。”Brett摇摇头说，“工作，生活，都挺好。”

“那就是想你的小男友了？”

Hyung的感觉跟他一样敏锐。这也是他愿意跟Hyung多在一起的原因。他总能一下子看穿他。

看穿了也不会立马承认，这就是Brett自己。

“不是男友。”

“明白，你那个不愿意让我知道名字的暗恋对象。”

Brett皱眉，“少说点。”

“所以你暗恋对象怎么了？”

“你知道的，他不在悉尼，他在布里斯班。布里斯班是我们的共同家乡。他毕业之后就留在那里。我们不是没有联系，如果有假期，我们就会见面。”

Hyung不动声色。Brett说的这些内容他听过起码不下十遍。

“他自从青春期以来一直有女友，分分合合，断断续续地没有停过。我知道他所有女友的名字，知道他们什么时候开始的，什么时候结束，因为他都会跟我说。但我觉得他是个双。他现在是单身状态，他跟上个女友分手已经有好几个月了。”

Hyung从来没有见过Brett口中的这个小男友，或者说“暗恋对象”。他相信乐团其他的人，甚至是Brett来到悉尼以后结交的朋友之中，除了他以外，不会有其他人知道这个在短暂关系里如鱼得水，看似乐在其中的Brett Yang心里竟然有个存在了至少七八年的人。

他呡了一口酒，味道有点不错。

“那他最近来找你了吗？”

“这就是问题所在了，”Brett说，“上个礼拜的长周末，他没有来。之前，我忘了具体什么时候了，大概两三个礼拜以前，”他想要掏出手机确认具体的日期。

他手伸进了口袋里，摸到了手机，但是没有拿出来，手又放回了原位。

酒吧里灯光是昏暗的。手机屏幕的光太亮，会破坏了氛围。

“反正就是两三个礼拜前，他发消息跟我说他这段空窗期有点长了，想要找个新女友。”

“然后呢，你怎么说的？”

“我能怎么说。我只能做到不说。”

“我不信，”Hyung招手叫酒保给他杯子里加点冰块，“你一定说了什么。你不会说不许，但也不会什么都不说。”

酒液里显现出他自己的倒影。两个亚洲男人的面容竟有些许相似。

“Damn，”Brett小声骂了一声，“Hyung，你搞音乐屈才了，应该去读心。”

“过奖了。只是对一些人特别有用而已。”

“我说了。无关紧要的话。说他新买的那件优衣库T恤很难看，以后不要再穿了。”

“然后呢？”Hyung继续问道。

“他生气了。”

Hyung皱眉，怪异地看了他一眼，“Yang，你怎么会喜欢上这样一个孩子？”

Brett想要捂脸，“你听我说完。”

“他也可能没有生气。但我觉得他肯定不高兴。然后他给我发了很多女孩的照片，他身边女孩的照片，他们的年龄，性格，爱好。”

“然后我真的没说了。我什么都没有说，我能发誓。他也没有再发什么。我们就两三个礼拜没有讲话了。”

Hyung说：“正常理解。他找好朋友发身边女孩的照片，你觉得谁好，他就会找谁约会。”

“我竟然有那么重要吗？竟然可以左右他下一任女友的选择。”Brett苦笑道。

他对着自己的酒杯，陷入了沉思。如果当时他把自己的照片发出去，写上自己的性格，年龄，爱好，他是不是也会找自己，Brett Yang，他多年好友，试一试？

“还有吗？”

“然后就是上个礼拜长周末。他没有来。他在他自己社交账号上也不再发他感兴趣的悉尼餐厅。以前他会发，然后我们在一起的时候会去吃。”

“他说乐团工作忙。他留在了布里斯班。谁知道他是不是真的忙，还是去找了什么女的约会。他留在布里斯班，我在悉尼。”

他和Hyung挨得很近，除去衣服的阻拦，几乎是肌肤相亲。靠得太近了。

Hyung喝了酒，“Yang…你应该知道…他再跟你差不多大，他还是个孩子。你们是…不同的人。他不知道你心里那么多东西。他不会理解。”

“我们两个是相似的。所以我们能互相理解。”Hyung显然意有所指，“下班，坐在这里喝酒。”

Brett看向他，确实，他停顿，嗫喏，隐瞒，吞吞吐吐的样子，都像极了他自己。他们能一眼看穿彼此，因为他们是彼此的相似形。

可以相互理解不假，很难相互宽慰也是真。

手机从Brett口袋里掉了出来。屏幕的亮光破坏了酒吧的氛围。

“不好意思。”他说道，捡起手机，锁屏上显示几个未接来电，最早一个已经是半个小时以前，来自Eddy Chen。

Eddy Chen，藏在他手机通讯录里几百个普通名字里面的特殊名字。

“恕我失陪，我打个电话。”

Hyung点点头，“你去吧，没关系。”

Brett往酒吧外头走去。悉尼的深秋，是有点冷的。他拨回去了电话。

“喂？Eddy，什么事？我刚刚在外面没看到。”他说道。

电话里头传来Eddy的声音有点干涩，甚至颤抖，“我来悉尼了。在你公寓外面，你不在，打电话你也不接。”

“你什么时候来的？”Brett有些震惊。

“就今天下午。乐团临时放假，我立刻就赶过来见你了。”

“你在原地别动，我马上回来。”

他挂掉了电话。

他回到酒吧里面，对Hyung说：“我得回去了。家里有点事。”

“是你那个小男友，对吗？”Hyung问道。

“是的，”他点点头。

他说完就后悔了。他不应该透露的。他看到了Hyung的眼神，那使他震颤。

他太熟悉这样的眼神了。在他想着Eddy，对镜自观的时候就是这样的眼神。

他想捂住Hyung的眼睛。他不可以这么看他。这让他们两个都不会好过。

他痛苦过，时至今日依然被爱而不得的痛苦反反复复折磨着。他不想让hyung也这样。

但是好像他们这样的人总是在一遍遍重复走前人翻过车的老路，从来不吸取教训。

于是他说：“别这样，Hyung。会有很多人喜欢你的，就像很多人喜欢我一样。”

Hyung微微笑，“可我只会爱一个人，就像你一样。”

“对不起，我真的得走了。”Brett说。

“去吧，去找你小男友吧。”

他甚至等不及跟Hyung告别。小跑着离开了酒吧。从悉尼歌剧院地下的停车场取了车，一路开回公寓。

开车的时候，他在想他跟Hyung，他跟Eddy。

他知道自己身处在迷宫里。他的性格，他的过去，他对未来是期许给他建造了这样的一个迷宫。他清楚，他必须走出去。走不出去的结果他无法想象。

Eddy能带他走出迷宫，而Hyung不能，因为他们俩的迷宫根本就是同一个。这就是原因。

病人和病人只能互相拖累死。或许是有喜结连理的吧。久病或许真的能成医吧。但他面前不现成一个考进医学院的人吗？他为什么要舍近求远？

他脚下刹车一踩，停在了自己的公寓门口。他下了车。

Eddy在他公寓门口局促地转圈。他进不去，很显然的。因为他没有公寓大厅的门卡。

Eddy看见了他，小跑过来，声音有些颤抖，但难掩兴奋，“Hi，Brett！”

“你怎么了？电话里声音那么奇怪。”Brett问道。

Eddy有点委屈，畏畏缩缩地说道：“冷。”

他从布里斯班来，那里天气比悉尼暖和。他还穿着单衣。

“进去暖暖吧。”Brett拿他也没有办法，说着拿出门禁卡刷开了公寓大厅的门。

Eddy像个孩子一样跑着冲了进去。Brett无奈地笑着，跟在Eddy后面走进了门里。

布里斯班到悉尼有多远？  
924公里。

“千山万水啊。”他在心里叹息。

———END———


End file.
